


VAMPIRE!!

by ranichau



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AU, F/M, POV Kurosu Yuuki, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichau/pseuds/ranichau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan, Kaname pun memperingatkan Yuuki untuk menjauhi Zero, sang murid baru yang misterius.</p>
<p>Repost from <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5159560/1/VAMPIRE">FanFiction.Net</a><br/>Disclaimer: <i>Vampire Knight</i> ©2005 Hino Matsuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	VAMPIRE!!

**VAMPIRE!!**

* * *

COWOK ITU. Ia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip. Matanya sayu. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada anjing yang dibuang. Setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Nama cowok itu Kiriyuu Zero.

Pandangannya kosong.

Aku membalas tatapannya, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

* * *

Hari pertamaku di Cross Academy cukup menyenangkan; aku sekelas dengan Wakaba Sayori, temanku sejak kecil. Ia sahabat terbaikku, walaupun ia selalu mengataiku cerewet. Tapi aku suka dia.

Dan yang paling menyenangkan, Kuran Kaname juga masuk kelas yang sama denganku! Ia adalah cowok yang kusukai sejak dulu; rambutnya selalu berantakan, tapi tampak lembut. Selain itu, yang sering membuat jantungku berdebar-debar adalah sorot matanya yang lembut...

Oke, oke, pokoknya sekarang Yagari Touga- _sensei_ , wali kelasku yang baru, sudah mulai mengabsen.

"... Kiriyuu Zero?"

Zero angkat tangan.

"Kuran Kaname?"

Giliran Kaname. Gayanya saat mengangkat tangan sungguh elegan; beberapa cewek menatapnya kagum, termasuk aku.

Aduh, Kaname memang keren!

"Kurosu Yuuki?"

Aku masih menatap Kaname.

"Kurosu Yuuki?" ulang Yagari- _sensei_.

Tawa anak sekelas menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dengan muka merah, kualihkan pandanganku dari Kaname. Aku mengangkat tangan.

Kaname tertawa kecil.

Astaga, benar-benar memalukan!

Setelah itu aku tak sanggup lagi menatap Kaname. Selama pelajaran, kutenggelamkan hidungku di balik buku.

* * *

"Yuuki-chan?"

Aku mengangkat muka.

_Kaname!_

"Ah... Ya? Ada apa, Kaname- _kun_?" tanyaku.

Jam istirahat pertama, dan kelas sudah nyaris kosong. Hanya aku, Sayori, Kaname, dan Zero yang masih tinggal. Kulihat Zero hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan menerawang keluar jendela.

Kaname mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Yuuki- _chan_?"

"Ah, maaf! Kaname- _kun_ ada perlu apa?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kaname. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pulang bareng Kaname, tapi aku sudah terbiasa bersama Sayori. Dan seolah mengerti, Sayori mengangguk kecil padaku.

Aku kembali menatap Kaname. "Iya, aku mau," jawabku.

Kaname menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Bagus."

Aku sedang memandangi punggung Kaname yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas ketika tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tatapan menusuk kepalaku.

Zero.

* * *

Zero cowok yang aneh. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak hari itu, tapi aku belum pernah melihat Zero berbicara, kecuali dengan para guru. Selain itu, ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar dan tidak bisa ditebak.

Dan, tidak ada anak yang berani dekat-dekat—apalagi berbicara—dengan Zero. Tapi melihat dari sikapnya, mungkin ia punya dunia sendiri di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjangkaunya.

Semua orang punya pemikiran sendiri, aku tahu itu.

* * *

Setiap seminggu sekali, kelasku mengadakan rotasi tempat duduk; biasanya ditentukan melalui undian. Dan tebak, kali ini aku duduk dengan siapa?

Zero.

Tanganku gemetar ketika membaca namanya. Ya, aku tidak mungkin bisa lari.

"Rotasinya kita lakukan setelah jam istirahat. Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran."

Aku menghela napas lega.

"Yuuki," bisik Sayori. "Kau duduk dengan siapa?"

Aku balas berbisik, "Zero."

Sepintas, kulihat mimik Sayori berubah. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Zero," ulangku, ragu-ragu.

Sejenak, Sayori menatapku tidak percaya. "Cowok itu?"

Memangnya kenapa, sih?

"Ya, memangnya kenapa, Yori?"

"Kurosu Yuuki!" tegur Yagari- _sensei_. "Kalau belum siap mengikuti pelajaran, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu. Jangan mengganggu teman."

Kontan semua anak—termasuk Kaname, juga Zero—memandangku. Yagari- _sensei_ berdiri menjulang di depan sana. Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah. Aku menundukkan wajah. Sayori samar-samar melontarkan tatapan maaf-ya-Yuuki-ini-salahku.

Kenapa aku bisa begitu konyol?

"Ya, kita lanjutkan pelajaran," tukas Yagari-sensei. Secara serentak, anak-anak kembali menyimak pelajaran.

Aku sudah aman.

Tapi, tatapan menusuk itu lagi.

Zero. Ia masih menatapku. Tidak jelas karena apa, ekspresinya juga sulit dijelaskan. Lagi-lagi tanpa berkedip, dan kelihatan sekali ia sedang menatapku; kepalanya menghadap ke samping, ke arahku, dan bukan depan!

Yang benar saja. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Ia mau mengatakan sesuatu?

Ketika aku masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran semacam itu, Zero mengubah ekspresinya.

Tersenyum.

Padaku.

* * *

Jam istirahat, aku berusaha menghindari tatapan Zero. Jadi kali ini aku mengajak Sayori keluar dari kelas yang tidak aman itu. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin menanyakan apa yang ia ingin katakan tadi, ketika aku memberitahunya tentang Zero yang akan menjadi teman sebangkuku nanti.

Kami—aku dan Sayori—sampai di lapangan bola ketika kurasakan kembali tatapan Zero. Dan benar saja, dari sini aku bisa melihat Zero, masih di kelas, menatapku dari jendela.

Apa maksud senyuman tadi?

Kutarik tangan Sayori.

"Ada apa sih, Yuuki? Hari ini kau lebih diam dari biasanya. Kau jadi... aneh," ujar Sayori.

"Bukan aku," jawabku cepat. "Zero."

Sayori terperanjat.

Aku baru melepaskan gandenganku ketika kami sampai di taman belakang sekolah, yang bisa dibilang kebun mawar. Di sini sepi.

"Yori," panggilku. "Tadi, kau mau bilang apa?"

" _Eh?_ "

"Tentang Zero. Tampaknya kau tahu sesuatu mengenai dia. Jelaskan padaku, Yori. Aku takut—benar-benar takut. Ia selalu membuatku merasa sepeti dihantui—"

"Yuuki," potong Sayori. "Berjanjilah kau akan mempercayai perkataanku setelah ini, dan berjanjilah untuk menuruti saranku."

"Yori, jangan membuatku semakin takut—"

"Pokoknya berjanji saja," timpal Sayori.

Kutatap mata Sayori lekat-lekat. Sudah sampai sini, aku harus siap menerima apa pun yang kudengar nanti; bagaimana pun aku sendiri yang menanyakannya.

" _Yeah_ , aku berjanji."

Sayori menarik napas. "Dengar, Yuuki," bisiknya. Ia mengedarkan pandang; masih sepi. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan bicara padanya, jangan tatap matanya; pokoknya hindari dia sejauh-jauhnya."

Hah?

"Yori, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan, Zero orang yang berbahaya!"

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Yuuki. Aku hanya berusaha menyarankan yang terbaik bagimu. Aku sahabatmu, tak mungkin aku berbohong padamu. Zero itu—"

"Yuuki- _chan_?"

Aku memutar tubuh.

"Kaname- _kun_."

"Kalian sedang apa di sini? Sebentar lagi istirahat usai. Di sini, bel takkan terdengar. Ke kelas, yuk."

Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi, kami bertiga berjalan meninggalkan taman. Kaname membimbingku kembali ke kelas. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. Sayori tidak berusaha berbicara lagi barang sepatah kata pun padaku.

Terus terang aku semakin bingung dengan semua ini.

* * *

Inilah saat di mana aku harus menghadapi Zero.

Zero meletakkan buku-bukunya di sampingku, lalu menggeser tempat duduk. "Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanmu, Kurosu," sapanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jadi, dengan bodohnya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Seseorang, tolong aku!

Kurasakan sentuhan tangan yang lembut di pundakku.

Ternyata Kaname. Bangkunya di belakangku! Sejak tadi aku tegang, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tempat duduk kami sedekat ini.

Aku baru saja hendak mengatakan bahwa aku senang duduk di dekat Kaname ketika lagi-lagi Yagari- _sensei_ merusak suasana dengan menyuruh anak-anak diam agar ia bisa memulai pelajaran dengan tenang. Semuanya serempak menghentikan pembicaraan dan mengarahkan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Tapi lalu kudengar bisikan Kaname.

"Aku senang duduk di dekatmu, Yuuki- _chan_."

* * *

Ini buruk!

Aku tidak membawa buku teks Bahasa Jepang, sementara buku teks Zero sudah terbuka di hadapannya. Ini berarti kami harus berbagi buku, dan ini juga berarti aku benar-benar harus memintanya berbagi.

Kenapa aku ceroboh begini?

Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku sedemikian menyesal karena lupa membawa buku. Toh biasanya aku sengaja tidak membawa buku teks yang berat-berat.

Seperti membaca pikiranku, Zero meletakkan buku teksnya di antara kami.

"Terima kasih," ujarku terbata-bata.

Di luar dugaanku, Zero menampakkan senyum yang lembut dan tulus. "Tahu, tidak? Selama seminggu ini, hanya kau yang mau berbicara padaku."

Hah?

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku senang sekali," kata Zero lagi.

"Sungguh?"

"Kurosu Yuuki," potong Yagari- _sensei_. "Berapa kali harus saya katakan, kalau belum siap mengikuti pelajaran, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu. Jangan mengganggu teman. Kau ini selalu saja mengacaukan proses belajar-mengajar. Kalau kau begini terus, saya akan—"

"Maaf, Yagari- _sensei_ ," tukas Zero. "Sayalah yang mengajak Yuuki berbicara, jadi sayalah yang belum siap mengikuti pelajaran. Saya akan keluar kelas sekarang, kalau memang itu yang _Sensei_ inginkan."

Semua mata tertuju pada Zero.

"Tidak perlu." Yagari- _sensei_ mendengus. "Pokoknya jangan ribut lagi."

Zero tersenyum lagi padaku.

Kurasa, Zero orang baik.

* * *

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Yuuki- _chan_ ," kata Kaname begitu pelajaran usai.

"Oke," jawabku. "Tapi aku masih harus mengantar jurnal ini—"

"Biar aku saja, Kurosu," tukas Zero. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Aduh, terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu..."

"Tak apa," potong Zero. "Sungguh. Biar aku saja." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia mengambil jurnal kelas dari tanganku. Ia sudah mencapai pintu ketika tiba-tiba ia berbalik. "Sampai besok. Aku senang sekali telah bertemu denganmu."

Salam perpisahan yang aneh.

"Yuuki- _chan_ ," desak Kaname. "Ayo, pulang."

Aku melambai pada Sayori yang kelihatannya masih sibuk dengan tugas. Ia selalu begitu; mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan hari itu juga. Benar-benar anak yang rajin. Dan ia juga sering membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.

"Kaname- _kun_ tadi mau bicara apa?" tanyaku ketika kami sudah agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Kaname mencengkeram pelan pergelangan tanganku. Lalu, masih sambil menyeretku, ia mempercepat langkah.

"Kaname- _kun_?"

Ia tidak menjawab, terus saja berjalan, tanpa sedikit pun mengubah kecepatan.

Akhirnya, ketika gedung Cross Academy sudah tak lagi terlihat, Kaname menghentikan langkah dan menarikku ke balik pepohonan. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tanganku, lalu beralih ke pundakku.

"Kaname- _kun_?"

"Yuuki- _chan_ ," bisik Kaname. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kiriyuu."

Ada apa ini?

Kupaksa diriku tertawa. "Kau bercanda, Kaname- _kun_?"

"Yuuki- _chan_ , aku serius."

Tatapan mata Kaname yang dalam seolah merasuki otakku. Aku tidak berdaya.

" _Kiriyuu_ Zero orang yang sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak suka caranya menatapmu, dan aku tidak suka gayanya yang sok akrab denganmu itu."

Ada yang ganjil dari cara Kaname menyebutkan nama Zero; kedengaran seperti sedang meludah dan kelihatan seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Kiriyuu Zero orang yang jahat," ulangnya. Dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. "Ia pasti bermaksud buruk—"

"Hentikan, Kaname- _kun_!"

Kaname menatapku tidak percaya.

Aku sendiri tidak percaya. Akukah itu? Akukah yang baru saja membentak Kaname?

Kurasakan cengkeraman Kaname di pundakku melonggar. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan sambil menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, Kaname- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak, tidak, Yuuki- _chan_ , aku memang keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu." Masih dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah, Kaname hanya berdiri tegak di depanku, namun pundaknya terkulai. "Aku tidak berhak berbuat begitu; menyeretmu tiba-tiba, lalu mempengaruhimu. Akulah yang jahat."

"Bukan," sergahku. "Kaname- _kun_ orang yang sangat baik."

Kuraih kedua tangan Kaname. Perlahan-lahan, kutarik tangannya menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia tampak kacau dan berantakan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Pulang, yuk."

* * *

Zero melontarkan sepotong kertas padaku. Kertas kecil itu terlipat jadi empat bagian. "Bacalah," bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu, merasa agak kikuk. Sejak Kaname menyuruhku menjauh dari Zero, aku mulai menjaga jarak, baik dari Kaname, maupun dari Zero. Aku tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini; salah langkah sedikit bisa berakibat fatal.

"Istirahat nanti, mau menemaniku?"

Aku menuliskan "Ya", lalu menyodorkan kertas itu kembali pada Zero.

Sesaat, tangan kami bersentuhan, dan ada jeda kira-kira dua detik sebelum Zero menarik tangannya kembali.

Zero menuliskan sesuatu, lalu memberikannya lagi padaku.

"Barusan Kuran memelototi kita."

Kaname? Memelototi Zero dan aku?

Sulit dipercaya.

Sambil menggeleng tak percaya, kuremas kertas itu.

* * *

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Zero menepuk punggung tanganku. "Ayo, Kurosu."

Aku menatap Kaname sekilas. Ia tampak tidak peduli. Oke, kelihatannya aku jadi seperti pengkhianat. Tapi biarlah, toh Kaname tidak jadi melarangku berhubungan dengan Zero.

Zero meregangkan otot. Ia mengembangkan senyum ketika aku menjajari langkahnya.

"Baru sekali ini aku keluar kelas saat istirahat siang," tukas Zero.

Orang-orang di sekitarku memandangi kami. Ada yang tampak terkejut, ada juga yang langsung berbisik-bisik. Pokoknya semua bersikap aneh melihat kami.

Bagus sekali.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan tempat yang bagus."

Kebun mawar; taman belakang sekolah. Ha-ha. "Tempat yang bagus"?

Tapi, di luar dugaanku, kebun mawar kini tampak sangat indah dan nyaman. Tak ada orang yang mengawasi kami di sini; kami bebas berbicara.

Zero juga tampak tertarik.

Kebun ini tidak terlalu luas, namun dikelilingi semak mawar yang sangat lebat. Mawarnya bervariasi—merah, putih, kuning... Ditambah dengan banyaknya kupu-kupu dan rerumputan yang hijau, tempat ini benar-benar mempesona.

Kujatuhkan diriku di atas lautan rumput itu. Matahari menyilaukan mata, tapi dari balik tirai pohon ini, perpaduan warna yang dihasilkan membuatku melupakan kejadian-kejadian aneh itu.

Zero, tampak canggung, duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengantuk. Kupejamkan mata.

"Kurosu..."

"Yuuki saja," timpalku. "Aku boleh memanggilmu Zero- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Zero, "Yuuki- _chan_ ," tambahnya. "Kau benar, ini memang tempat yang bagus."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa orang-orang menatap kita seperti itu; itu membuatku merasa kacau. Atau kenapa belakangan ini orang-orang bertingkah aneh."

Zero menarik napas panjang. Ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon. "Belakangan ini? Kurasa tidak. Sejak awal aku sudah merasa terintimidasi—"

"Jangan, Zero- _kun_ , bukan seperti itu," sergahku. Setelah kusadari ada perubahan dalam suaraku, aku berdeham kecil. "Jangan kalah oleh mereka."

"Yuuki- _chan_ ," bisik Zero. "Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya."

Aku? Kenapa?

"Selama ini, orang-orang menganggapku berbahaya. Mereka benci padaku; jijik padaku. Tapi Yuuki- _chan_ berbeda dari mereka," kata Zero lagi.

" _Uh_ , itu karena... Zero- _kun_ ternyata tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan," kataku terbata-bata. "Mungkin, sih," lanjutku.

"Begitu, ya." Tatapan Zero kosong, lagi-lagi.

Sekitar lima menit setelah itu, kami diam seribu bahasa.

Zero terlihat tenggelam di dunianya sendiri. Jauh, jauh sekali. Dunianya tak terjangkau olehku. Ia punya dunia yang mengasyikkan baginya, dunia yang tak dimengerti seorang pun.

Tubuh Zero ada di dekatku, tapi hatinya...

Tanpa sadar, mataku basah.

Ketika kugerakkan tanganku untuk menyeka air mata, Zero tersadar dari lamunannya; ia kembali ke dunia ini.

"Yuuki- _chan_ , ada apa?" Wajah Zero tampak khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawabku dengan suara bergetar.

"Yuuki- _chan_ ," desak Zero. "Kau menangis. Ada yang tidak beres?"

Sejenak aku ragu. Tapi pandangan mata Zero seolah mengatakan bahwa aku akan lebih baik jika mengutarakan pikiranku.

"Kaname- _kun_ tidak menginginkanku."

"Maaf?"

"Kaname-kun tidak lagi sudi bicara padaku. Zero- _kun_ juga, sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan sendiri begini, Zero- _kun_ , tidak mau," rengekku. Air mataku mengalir lagi. "Zero- _kun_ , jangan pergi."

"Pergi?" tanya Zero bingung. "Aku di sini, Yuuki- _chan_." Ia meletakkan satu tangan di dada, dan satu lagi di pundakku. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri, kau orang paling penting bagiku." Diusapnya air mata di pipiku. "Jangan menangis, Yuuki- _chan_."

Aduh, aku ini cengeng sekali. Kumaki diriku sendiri.

Zero meraih sekuntum mawar merah, lalu dengan satu gerakan lembut, dipetiknya mawar itu. Ia meraih tanganku, lalu menyodorkan mawar itu ke dalam genggamanku. Tapi durinya menggores jemariku.

Aku mengerang pelan.

Telunjukku mulai mengeluarkan darah; warna merah yang sama dengan warna merah mawar itu. Aku baru saja akan mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir rasa nyeri ketika tiba-tiba Zero merenggut pergelangan tanganku.

Matanya. Mata Zero terlihat berkilat, seperti terobsesi.

"Zero- _kun_?"

Ia mengulum telunjukku yang berdarah. Dengan rakus.

Aku takut.

"Zero- _kun_?"

Ia akhirnya mengangkat wajah. "Sekarang sudah tidak berdarah, Yuuki- _chan_."

Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa.

* * *

"Kau berubah, Yuuki," ujar Sayori tiba-tiba. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Berubah bagaimana?" tanyaku, sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan itu.

"Kau jadi sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Zero, padahal aku sudah pernah melarangmu." Sayori mempercepat langkah.

Aku berlari kecil mengejarnya. "Jangan cepat-cepat, Yori..."

Langit mendung. Kelihatannya hujan akan turun sebelum aku sampai di rumah. Dan aku lupa bawa payung, menyebalkan sekali.

"Yori, menurutku malah kau yang berubah."

Sayori berhenti. "Apa?"

"Kau juga berubah," ulangku. "Kau menghindariku."

Ia kembali berjalan. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan," gumamnya.

Aku semakin bingung. "Yori, ada apa, sih?"

"Zero," desis Sayori tak sabar. "Ini gara-gara _cowok itu_!"

Cara Sayori menyebutkan dua kata terakhir itu nyaris seperti cara Kaname menyebut nama Zero; terkesan merendahkan.

"Yori, tolong," pintaku. "Jangan cepat-cepat, jangan menghindariku, dan tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu membenci Zero."

Sayori berhenti berjalan. Ia memutar tubuh menghadapku. "Apa, Yuuki? Kenapa aku begitu membenci Zero? Butakah kau?" Ia mendekatiku. "Semua orang membenci Zero, Yuuki. Cuma kau yang tergila-gila padanya. Apa itu perlu alasan?"

Aku terperanjat.

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu, Yuuki. Sekarang sudah terlambat, biar dirimu sendiri yang menyadari kenapa semua hal gila ini ada kaitannya dengan Zero. Aku muak padamu, Yuuki!"

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras, mengguyurku tanpa belas kasih, sementara Sayori sudah lari meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa kehilangan pijakan. Lututku membentur aspal, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit.

Selain bunyi hujan, sekelilingku sepi.

* * *

Hari ini aku tidak berbicara pada Zero. Dan Zero menyadarinya. Jadi ia terus tutup mulut sepanjang pelajaran. Hanya sekali ia menanyakan keadaanku—yang hanya kujawab dengan tatapan aku-baik-baik-saja-sekarang-biarkan-aku-sendiri. Aku ingat, setelah itu Kaname mengempaskan punggung dengan kasar pada sandaran bangku. Sayori juga tidak mengacuhkanku.

Seusai pelajaran, Zero langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa sekali pun melontarkan pandangan padaku. Ia hanya bilang, "Aku duluan, Yuuki- _chan_ ," dengan nada hambar.

Pembohong. Ia bilang takkan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Kaname menyusul pulang. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Ketika ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu, aku beranjak mengejarnya.

"Kaname- _kun_ ," panggilku.

Kaname berbalik, menatapku datar. "Ada apa, Yuuki- _chan_?" Suaranya lembut, tapi aku tidak menemukan kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan," kataku. Benar-benar tidak penting.

"Makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang," balas Kaname dingin.

"Oh," desahku. "Maaf, kalau begitu."

Tapi Kaname tidak segera pulang. Ia malah membelai tengkukku. "Kau tidak enak badan, Yuuki- _chan_?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana; tubuhku baik-baik saja, tapi perasaanku tidak.

"Bicaralah, Yuuki- _chan_ , aku merasa kau bukan Yuuki- _chan_ yang dulu lagi."

"Aku merindukan Kaname- _kun_ ," jawabku cepat. "Akhir-akhir ini Kaname- _kun_ dingin padaku. Aku merasa kacau, tidak berdaya."

"Yuuki- _chan_ , bicaramu melantur," tukas Kaname lembut. "Kau harus istirahat," cetusnya sambil membimbingku ke sebuah bangku.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan, Kaname- _kun_ —"

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Yuuki- _chan_. Aku mendengarkan."

Jadi, aku menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

Hujan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang bumi. Langit yang tadinya mendung kini kembali cerah.

Tangan Kaname yang besar dan hangat itu menggandengku.

"Yuk, masuk hutan itu, Yuuki- _chan_ ," ajaknya. "Aku yakin suasana hutan akan menenangkan pikiranmu." Kaname membawaku ke dalam sebuah hutan kecil yang lumayan padat pohon. Ia benar, bunyi jangkrik dan kicauan burung kolibri yang samar-samar terdengar itu menjernihkan pikiran. Sekali lagi, ia menyelamatkanku.

"Kaname- _kun_ , aku bahagia," kataku. Kedengaran bodoh dan norak, aku tahu.

Kaname tersenyum lembut. Hangat. Ia memegang wajahku dengan kedua belah tangannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. "Aku senang Yuuki- _chan_ bahagia," bisiknya.

Aku tahu sekarang wajahku sudah semerah pita seragamku, dan aku tahu detak jantungku terdengar oleh Kaname.

"Yuuki- _chan_ , tutup matamu," bisik Kaname, dekat sekali.

Aku pun dengan patuh menutup mata, masih dengan wajah merah dan jantung berdegup-degup. Kurasakan rambut Kaname menggesek lembut pipiku. Tangannya menyingkirkan rambut dari leherku. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di telingaku.

Tapi lalu ia berhenti.

"Yuuki- _chan_ ," bisiknya lagi.

Aku membuka mata. " _Ah?_ "

"Zero sedang mengawasi kita."

Zero?

"Kaulihat? Di belakangku ada pohon besar, 'kan? Aku tahu Zero mengintai kita dari sana." Ketika aku hanya diam saja, Kaname meneruskan, "Kuberitahu, ya, Yuuki- _chan_ , Zero itu vampir."

Ini gila.

Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Kaname. "Kau bercanda, Kaname- _kun_?"

"Tidak, Yuuki- _chan_ ," bisik Kaname. "Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut; Zero memang vampir."

Vampir.

Zero.

Mendadak aku teringat akan kejadian di kebun mawar itu; bagaimana Zero menyelipkan mawar di genggamanku, bagaimana durinya melukaiku. Bagaikan potongan adegan-adegan, ingatan itu menyerangku kembali. Zero, tampak liar, memasukkan telunjukku ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengisap darahku.

Zero memang vampir.

Aku menjerit, sejadi-jadinya. Tak bisa kupercaya, Zero yang selama ini menemaniku ternyata vampir; makhluk penghisap darah yang kupikir tidak nyata.

"Brengsek kau, _Kuran_!" seru Zero sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon.

Ia menyerang Kaname.

"Pergi! Dasar vampir!"

Aku masih menjerit tak berdaya. Air mata membuat pandanganku kabur, tapi bisa kudengar baku hantam di depan hidungku. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, kakiku kehilangan kekuatan. Aku jatuh, punggungku menabrak pohon.

"Lari, Yuuki- _chan_!" seru Kaname.

"Kau mempengaruhi Yuuki - _chan_ , keparat!" geram Zero. "Aku akan menghabisimu!"

Bunyi pukulan lagi. Kali ini aku mendengar sesuatu berderak; bunyi tulang retak. Lalu bunyi tembakan berdesing. Setelah itu hening.

Kaname tergeletak tak bergerak di depanku. Posisinya ganjil. Wajahnya tertutup rambut. Darah membasahi seragam putihnya.

Di atasnya, berdiri Zero. Ia menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi darah Kaname.

Vampir. Zero seorang vampir.

Lari! Kuperintahkan kakiku untuk berlari, namun tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Lari, Yuuki! Zero itu vampir!

Zero menatapku. Matanya nanar.

Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil mengendalikan tubuhku. Aku pun segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, secepat yang kubisa.

"Yuuki- _chan_ , tunggu!"

Tanpa mempedulikan langit yang semakin gelap, aku menerobos hutan. Ranting-ranting tajam mengoyak seragamku. Beberapa menggores kulitku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang kuinginkan hanyalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Zero.

"Yuuki- _chan_ , jangan lari!"

Zero mengejarku!

Kepanikan menguasaiku. Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Aku menjerit di sela-sela tangisan. Aku benar-benar kalap. Beberapa kali aku tergelincir, namun aku berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh—aku tidak mau tertangkap.

Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari hutan itu, tapi tak ada seorang pun di sana. Gelap dan sepi. Ini berarti aku takkan mendapat bantuan.

Tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Berhenti, Yuuki- _chan_!"

Zero muncul dari bibir hutan. Seragamnya kotor oleh darah.

"Tidak!" Aku berbalik tiba-tiba, terkilir, dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Diiringi lolongan panjang, aku terjerembab—telungkup di aspal yang keras.

Detik itu, Zero menyergapku. Ia memegangi kedua tanganku dengan erat. Salah satu lututnya menahan punggungku. Aku terus meronta, tapi tidak ada gunanya; Zero jauh lebih kuat dariku. Napasnya memburu.

"Zero- _kun_ , tidak, jangan bunuh aku," pintaku lirih.

Mendadak, genggaman Zero melemah. "Yuuki- _chan_ yang malang," katanya. "Kau telah ditipu."

Apa?

"Aku bukan vampir, Yuuki- _chan_ , aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari vampir yang sesungguhnya," jelas Zero.

Mustahil.

"Tapi kau menjilat darah Kaname-kun. Dan kau mengisap darahku!"

"Yuuki- _chan_ ," desak Zero. "Aku mengisap darahmu untuk menghilangkan jejak darah. Vampir lain akan menyerangmu begitu mereka mencium aroma darah."

"Vampir lain?" Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Kaname, yang bermaksud mengisap darahmu di hutan tadi itu. Sayori. Yagari- _sensei_. Dan orang-orang lain."

Kutepis tangan Zero dari tanganku. Aku berusaha membalikkan tubuh untuk mendorongnya, tapi ia keburu memegangi kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya. Satunya lagi dimasukkan ke balik seragamnya. Ia sedang merogoh sesuatu.

"Mereka datang, Yuuki- _chan_ ," bisiknya.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu membuatku membatu tidak percaya. Mula-mula aku melihat Sayori, lalu Yagari-sensei, diikuti oleh teman-temanku; akhirnya seluruh penghuni Cross Academy hadir memenuhi jalanan. Mereka menampakkan seringai yang sama, mengelilingi Zero dan aku.

"Yuuki," panggil Sayori. "Kenapa kau bersama Zero?"

Aku memandang Sayori, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena berhubungan dengan seorang pemburu vampir," kata Sayori lirih, hampir menangis. "Kalau saja Zero tidak pernah ada..."

"Kurosu Yuuki." Sebuah suara lain. Yagari- _sensei_. "Kau selalu saja membuatku geram. Di kelas saat pelajaran maupun di sini saat hampir menemui ajalmu..."

Di bawah cahaya bulan, kerumunan orang itu mulai menampakkan deretan gigi runcing. Mereka terlihat sangat lapar. Sambil menyeret-nyeret langkah, mereka mulai mengepung kami.

Mereka semua vampir.

Sayori mulai bergerak, ia menyerang kami. Di saat yang bersamaan, Zero menodongkan sebuah pistol perak. Ia menekan pelatuknya tepat ketika Sayori bersiap menancapkan taringnya padaku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Bunyi berdesing yang sama dengan saat Kaname terkapar itu terdengar lagi. Aku membuka mata dan melihat tubuh Sayori menggelepar sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, vampir-vampir itu menyerbu kami, Zero menembakkan peluru peraknya, jeritan di mana-mana, dan aku menutup mata dan telinga.

* * *

"Yuuki- _chan_?"

Aku membuka mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Zero. Wajahnya cemas.

"Ya." Aku bangkit. "Ini di mana?"

"Ruang kesehatan."

Aku memandang berkeliling. Benar, ini ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah serangan vampir tadi tidak nyata?

Lalu kutatap seragamku yang kotor dan robek di sana-sini. Kusentuh wajahku yang penuh goresan. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Yuuki- _chan_ ," tukas Zero. "Kau haus? Biar kuamblikan air." Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk semula.

Tapi aku segera menarik ujung seragamnya.

"Zero- _kun_ , jangan pergi."

Zero menghela napas, lalu tersenyum; senyum yang sama, yang sudah kukenal. "Oke, aku takkan pergi kalau kau memintaku untuk tinggal, Yuuki- _chan_."

Aku memeluknya, dan ia balas memelukku.

"Vampir-vampir itu—"

"Sudah berakhir, Yuuki- _chan_ , semua sudah kubereskan."

Senyumku terkembang. Ada suatu perasaan aneh, bergemuruh dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi yang pasti, mataku terpaku pada leher Zero yang tidak terlindungi, tepat di depan mataku.

Dan mendadak aku merasa sangat haus.

"Yuuki- _chan_ , kau sebaiknya berbaring."

Aku tidak melepaskan Zero. Dan sebelum ia berhasil meraih pistolnya, aku sudah menancapkan taringku di lehernya.[]

* * *

_"VAMPIRE!!" ©2008 Rani Chau_


End file.
